Episode 144 (2011)
Approval × And × Coalition (ケッサイ×ト×カッサイ, Kessai × To × Kassai) is the 144th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on August 27th, 2014. Overview Cheadle turns to Ging for advice on beating Pariston. During a debate, Killua arrives at Gon's infirmary room. After Leorio gives his speech he is shocked with a roar of applause. With Leorio seemingly about to win the election, Pariston steps in with a speech of his own. Synopsis Ging walks through the Hunter Association Headquarters when he is confronted by Cheadle, who asks him if he is planning to abandon the election and his son. After briefly ragging on Beans for spilling the beans on him, he tells her he is absconding because he has already had his fun—he knows the outcome and meeting Leorio was the highlight, and that he is going to vote for her. Cheadle, incredulous, casts doubt on his sanity—with four candidates still in the running, they can't possibly know the outcome yet. Ging responds by asking if she wants to know how many days the election is going to take. In the face of her continued disbelief, he says that she and Mizaistom are in it to win but that if they wanted to win they should have tried harder to secure a majority vote in the second or third round and cleared the turnout requirement. When she retorts by asking by saying that it is easy to speak in hindsight, he answers that if he had warned her she would have done the opposite, and also complains that she is difficult. He turns to leave, but she stops him and, sighing resignedly, tells him she will do what he says. Ging remarks she doesn't sound happy about this and she replies that she doesn't know what Pariston is thinking to which Ging answers she had never done anything he told her and explains that Pariston isn't in it to win but he doesn't want to lose either which makes him strong. She exclaims how that could be to which Ging replies that common sense tells you that people who want to win are stronger which is right but makes her predictable and that this especially the case in a game where you are trying to secure votes. Which angers her which Ging predicted and tells her that she is big on morals, balance and sticking to the manual and that this made her mad and that she should act like a dog and that she is being herself and that Pariston knows both sides of her and therefore what she is thinking and will do next and that even so he doesn't want to win which makes him good. Cheadle asks him again what she should do to which he replies that if he told her she would never listen and tells her what would happen if the game continued saying she and Pariston would remain after the next vote after which the first and second place will flip, which will keep happening since Pariston will try to lower the turnout rate since the Hunters he has control over will refuse to vote. Cheadle asks why and Ging reminds her that Pariston is not in it to win or lose and that he will drag it out to the very last day since he is only looking for fun, just like him and Netero even though he gets bored more easily and Pariston has more patience and is, therefore, the only one remaining who carries Netero's will. Cheadle bursts out in anger saying he has no right to say that to which Ging calmly replies that she is jealous of him and asks her if she was really that fond of that dirty old man. This angers her even more and she tells him to shut up and not get to full of himself and that he only has to tell her the day the election will end. Ging agrees to tell her and says she should act more like her character. He then explains that when Netero blew himself up one hundred airships of the Hunter Association set off for the Republic of East Gorteau with no record of their departure since the records show they were in maintenance and that she should make friends with some mechanics and pilots. She asks what he is talking about and he goes on to explains that they recovered five thousand cocoons containing Chimera mutants who all have the ability to use Nen and that they are about to hatch and that Pariston is planning to have some fun with them now he has such a large playground and that the election will end when the Hunter Exam begins but that if the Hunter Commandments are reformed the situation will change slightly and that if she is a Hunter she will figure out the rest herself. Pyon explains to the gathered Hunters in the headquarters they will now hold the eighth round for the election of the 13th chairman and that they will first listen to speeches of the remaining candidates and hear some debate among them before voting. Leorio wonders why this happened and Pyon announces that they have comments from the candidates that didn't qualify. Botobai thanks everybody who voted for him and asks them to give their support to Cheadle instead since they share similar goals. Ickshonpe by means of cue cards tells the viewers he is not in their reality and to do what they want and he tells Ging not to run while he is ahead. Pyon says they will now continue with the speeches and notes that everybody will not be allowed to leave until the 13th chairman has been elected. Which causes a surprising reaction from the crowd and from Pariston and Leorio. Amane drives upon the hotel parking lot where a large building has been erected to house the injured Gon. She asks one of the butlers standing guard if there is anybody inside and is told that Tsubone and Canary are inside. We see that the parking lot and the area around it is not only guarded by Zoldyck butlers but also by Bine, Palm, Ikalgo, Meleoron, Hanzo, Biscuit, Melody, and Goreinu. The car enters the building and drives through the hallways and comes to a stop in front of the last where Amane gets out and ask how Alluka is doing to which Killua answers she is still asleep and he is waiting for her to wake up. He carries her out of the car and thinks that he is nearly there and Gon must wait only a little longer. Killua enters Gon's room and sits down on a bench with Alluka sleeping in his lap, while we see the fully bandaged Gon. Pyon continues her explanation by saying it is possible they will have multiple ties and that they have arranged for provisions so they can rest easy and vote as many times as necessary be it for hours or days and that they may not leave the hall until the election is over. We see that the other Zodiacs are guarding all the exits. Pyon then moves on to Mizaistom for his speech, which Ging thinks is bad. Mizaistom approaches the stage thinking he will be the sacrificial lamb and says the most suited for chairman is Cheadle saying he doesn't necessarily doesn't want to become chairman but that it isn't his time since he must first train the Hunters under him and become a Triple-Star Hunter and to end the election today. While Leorio wonders what to say it is Cheadle turn to speech who tells the crowd to vote for Leorio which causes an uproar among the crowd and surprise with Ging and her fellow candidates. Leorio contemplates that he doesn't want to be elected and that it isn't his focus. Cheadle contemplates that Pariston isn't smiling anymore and that she won't let him have his way. Pyon then calls out to Leorio multiple times before erupting in anger and waking Leorio from his thought. As he goes up to the stand he is drawing a blank before speaking he tells the crowd he is going to tell them what is on his mind saying he will treat the Association like it is his own and that his first command will be to order all of them to help save Gon and that this isn't where he suppose to be right now but that he couldn't help Gon even if he was with him and that Gon is his friend and is fighting for his life right now and that he only found out recently that while he was studying for himself, drinking and jerking off, that Gon was fighting for others alongside the chairman and their allies and that one of them has put his life on the line to save Gon and that all he can do is talk to him. He asks them to help save Gon and to use their heads and take action if they have any ideas and that he will do anything to help Gon. Cheadle contemplates she understands why Ging didn't avoid his punch since he from that moment saw something in Leorio and that she is fine with having him as chairman. Leorio remarks he said more than necessary and asks they forget the part about jerking off. Tsezguerra, Basho, and Linssen start the applause that follows his speech. Cheadle thinks he will make a good chairman and that it is over for Pariston since her, Mizaistom and the independent votes will be added to his. Pyon tries to calm the crowd but Pariston motions the crowd to silence and starts his speech saying they can continues speaking on the phone since that is the Hunter spirit and he promises to do everything to heal Gon after the election is over but to keep that matter separate from it and that the most qualified candidate is Mizaistom since there are three things he learned a chairman needs while serving under Netero: 1 - Combat ability given the requirements of the job which was evident during the recent crisis; and 2 - Experience which comes wisdom comes from and you can never have enough experience. Cheadle contemplates why she feels so irritated when Pariston is talking. Pariston continues saying the third thing is caliber. Cheadle realizes she hates him since he never says what he truly thinks. Pariston says that there aren't many people who would make you think the association is in good hands since Cheadle lacks strength and Leorio lacks experience and he lacks all three of them. Cheadle contemplates she mustn't get angry and find out what he's after. Pariston ends his speech by saying Mizaistom possesses all three qualities. Cheadle contemplates that 120 of Pariston's 290 votes are Association Hunters and that 30 votes come from the investigative and administrative departments he heads and he is able to control them as he likes without signs or speeches. Pyon announces they will go on to the debate while Cheadle contemplates that Pariston's speech will create a split among the independents who were leaning towards Leorio she then visualizes how the voting will look which will lead to another vote and she wonders if something will change during the debate and sees Ging sleeping which angers her and makes her determined to figure things out herself. Pariston asks if he can go first in the debate but Mizaistom cuts him off saying he will go first he then states he is not interested in becoming chairman, but Pariston corrects him saying he said he doesn't necessarily doesn't want to become chairman and that this isn't about what he really wants but about what the voters feel and that sometimes there are situation when a certain job can only be done by one person which is were caliber comes in and that he shouldn't talk about how he feels and that he should stop the tricks and let the voters decide which pisses off both Mizaistom and Cheadle who question where he gets the nerve from. Cheadle wonders why he is pushing Mizaistom and if he suspects that greed will get the better of them and that they will push Mizaistom forward, which will never happen since votes for Leorio are primarily independent and that if he loses they will swing to Pariston but if he remains the votes for her and the anti-Pariston votes will go to Leorio along with the Teradein and anti-Zodiac votes as well as the Morel votes. She communicates to Mizaistom if he understands this which he does know that defeating Pariston is the ultimate goal and that as a Crime Hunter he trusts his instinct and that even though there is no proof and it is possible his hands are clean Pariston does have underground ties and that they can't let him run rampant in the Association any longer, since even Netero couldn't rein him in and that this election is where they must tear Pariston's system down. We then see the Hunters vote. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:13th Hunter Chairman Election arc